


Here, Kitty Kitty

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [47]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Host is a cheeky bastard, M/M, Mild Self Esteem Issues, Multi, Pet play mention, mild fear of abandonment, playing with actual pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Okay but, dark with high pitched and adorable sneezes. (It's because of damien lmao) (and he's allergic to cats)”- the-kit-kateAnti doesn’t want to be replaced by a real life Kitten.





	Here, Kitty Kitty

Anti had been slightly anxious with the talk of potentially getting a pet. He’d had a brief conversation with Marvin about it, since it seemed only fitting with the topic. Marvin himself, despite the younger brother dynamic, was almost giddy when he heard Wilford referring to Anti as “his kitten”. It seemed Marvin had a pretty marked interest in pet play. No real surprises there.

“Ye’re not getting literally replaced.”

Marvin tried to reason with Anti

“I’m gonna be gettin’ literally replaced if they get a cat.”

Anti knew it was dumb. He was getting weird and jealous over a cat that didn’t exist in their lives yet because ANTI was their kitten, damn it. He wasn’t about to be replaced by some beast with a bad attitude.

Wait...

Marvin rolled his eyes.

“I can tell ye from experience that ye’re not gonna be replaced by a cat. Even if you were, like, the worst kitten on Earth, you’d still have one thing going for ye.”

Anti tilted his head. Okay, so maybe he had some self esteem issues to work out if he thought his partners were going to get an animal and forget all about him, but still.

“What?”

“They can fuck ye. They can’t, y’know...”

Anti held up his hand and nodded his head.

“Got it. Ye don’t have to finish that sentence.”

-

Dark, Wilford and Anti all teleported to the pet store in the dead of night because God knows they weren’t going to pay for an animal that had likely been bred in captivity, as pet store animals often are.

As soon as they got there, Dark wrinkles his nose. Wilford assumed it had something to do with being surrounded by, well, untrained animals. And the store wasn’t particularly well kept, so it had a distinct smell to it.

Anti looked over the cats with a small amount of disdain. He was worried. They were all... cute and stuff. 

Wilford doted over the puppies of all shapes and sizes, even the ones that looked a little high maintenance. ESPECIALLY the ones that looked a little high maintenance.

Dark stood a little further back from the cats than Anti, still looking over them with a careful eye. Most seemed to cower away, but one...

She was almost pure white and had larger ears than the rest. Her eyes were an eager black and she pressed herself against Antis hand in the cage, wanting him to pet her. At first, Anti flinched and pulled back a little, not expecting any sort of attention.

He looked back at Dark who had an unreadable expression. He looked like he was attempting to smile. And in all fairness, watching Anti struggle to receive affection from such a small creature was incredibly endearing. Even Wilford put down the puppy he’d picked up to watch the scene unfold.

Darks strained voice cut through the various small animal noises in the dimly lit shop.

“It seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Anti nodded and put his hand forward for the white kitten to rub up against again, before Anti just took the plunge and picked it up carefully, scratching gently just under its chin, making sure that his own claws were retracted first.

“Yeah. Guess so.”

Wilford piped up.

“Well that didn’t take long! What are you going to name her?”

Before Anti had much of a chance to think, Dark reached out to pet her but immediately pulled back and sneezed, rather violently. It was a cute little sneeze, almost a squeak, and it would have been funny if Darks shell hadn’t cracked. He knocked over a (luckily) empty fish bowl.

Wilford and Anti both giggled as Dark rubbed his nose.

“Alright, alright. That’s quite enough. We have what we came for, let’s go.”

Wilford quickly grabbed a few kitten-related products - a bed, food, bowls and a few toys before linking arms with Dark as they transported together.

-

Dark was sneezing every other minute while interacting with their new pet. After a little while of Dark waving it off, saying it was all fine, Wilford finally pulled him aside in the other room.

“Darkling, you seem sick. Is something wrong?”

Dark rubbed at his nose in an itching manner while shaking his head. He sounded blocked up.

“No, no. Perfectly alright.”

Wilford crossed his arms.

“You’re allergic, aren’t you?”

Dark paused.

“...no.”

Wilford rolled his eyes.

“You’re not very good at lying to me. If we can’t keep her, no harm done, right?”

Dark shot him a look. But it wasn’t as sinister as usual. It was more... pleading.

“There’s plenty of harm if Antis gotten attached and then can’t keep the thing.”

Wilford waved his hand dismissively.

“He hasn’t even named it yet, he can’t be that attached.”

Suddenly, Anti transported with the kitten in hand and looked up at Wilford and Dark wth a big smile. Dark immediately sneezed again.

“Lactose wants all the juicy gossip. So what’s the private party all about?” 

Wilford almost wanted to laugh. He named it... Lactose?

Holy shit.

But Dark sneezed again and it snapped him out of his cuteness trance.

“We can’t keep Lactose. Dark, unfortunately, is allergic to cats.”

Anti cocked an eyebrow.

“Wait, really?”

Dark looked genuinely upset that his strange and shockingly normal secret was uncovered. But Anti didn’t get too distraught.

He looked down at Lactose and Lactose looked up at him in turn.

“I bet Marvin would like ye.”

-

Wilford was moping a little bit after they came back from the Septic house. Marvin had been delighted and had given Anti a sly wink. Likely over the whole not being replaced thing. Marvin especially adored the bigger, strange ears on the cat that made it look sort of like a bunny if one squinted their eyes hard enough.

Wilford was moping, more specifically, in the library, where the trio often just lazed around when The Host wasn’t there. Anti could barely sit still with most books but he enjoyed non-fiction accounts of torture devices in medieval times and Wilford loved laying with Dark, listening to him read his crime novels.

And that was the general set up, until The Host walked in and Dark almost immediately got up to apologise for being there when The Host held out his hand.

“Darkiplier does not need to apologise for using a communal space. However, The Host senses that Wilford is brooding.”

Wilford groaned a little, and Anti lifted his head from his book to concentrate on the conversation.

“I suppose I am, yeah. I just think... having an animal would be nice. I know we already have a pet, so to speak, but...”

The Host smiled something sly, and Dark looked worried.

“The Host would like to remind Darkiplier that he already owns a dog. And that said dog would love to meet Anti again.”

Wilfords eyes light up and Anti cocks an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah. The thing that tried to eat ye that one time?”

Dark looked displeased.

“She tried to eat the both of us. You’re part of that still.”

Before they could disagree, Wilford jumped at them both excitedly.

“DARK! Since when did you have a dog?!”

“Since... since Mark had one, technically speaking. Her name is Beka and she’s a hell hound and we do NOT have space for a hell hound.”

Wilford waved his hand.

“I’ll make some adjustments to the house, no big deal!”

Anti cackled, realising Wilford was likely biting off more than he could chew since he’d never seen the beast before. But why not let him have a shot, right?

After all, The Host wouldn’t have brought it up if he thought Wilford couldn’t handle it...

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
